edfandomcom-20200215-history
Every Which Way But Ed
"Every Which Way But Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which The Eds get lost in Eddy and the Kids's flashback. Plot Edd shows Ed the marvels of static electricity but Ed takes it to far and accidentally blows his house up. Eddy then comes along and shows off a Jawbreaker. A curious Edd asks him where he got it from (this begins the chain of flashback events). Eddy walks home and sees Jonny 2x4 with the jawbreaker, Eddy then attempts to eat it but then covers himself in wooded paint to look like Plank. Jonny then thinks "Plank" is acting off because of a chip in his head, Jonny then flashes back to when it happened as he wanted to be a engine piston in Rolf's tractor, but it goes awry and Plank shoots into Rolf's teeth pounding him into the squash after Jonny uses Rolf's hose as a lasso. Jonny then rescues Plank which causes a chip of wood to fall from his head. Nazz then remarks that Rolf looks like her when she was fat, Kevin then flashes back to that time period in which a really obese Nazz rope-swings into the creek landing on Kevin and creating a wave force. A younger Rolf tells Jimmy (who does not have a retainer in the flashback) that it resembles his lazy good-for-nothing youth. Rolf then flashes back to his home country happily swing from a large pole being held by a goat; the Eds then appear and are shocked because Eddy was not remembering this. Ed then tells them that they were standing next a hole in the wall. Ed then flashes back to the scam which ruined Jimmy's teeth, and caused him to wear a retainer. Sarah then closes in to smash them but Eddy saves them by flashing back to a time were they locked her in a locker, but unfortunately forgets she broke out because she had boxing class that day. Ed then runs away and shifts them back to the last flashback. He then proceeds to keep doing to get back to their original moment but he runs too fast and flashes them back to where it all began. The Eds ended up with the flashback about the day where Edd met Ed and Eddy. Edd has just moved in and Eddy decides to scam him with a "Bottomwess Ed" scam but Edd is not tempted to cough up because it already happened to him. Ed then drops his house on him. Eddy is ensuring he will forget the past experience. When Eddy is showing him the scam Edd pays two quarters saying it be impossible to eat a TV, Ed then accidentally eats Eddy as Edd runs off ill. Eddy then shouts at him to remember something. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Zappity Zap Zap!" ---- *'Ed': his finger out after absorbing a massive amount of static electricity "Like this, Double D?" ---- *'Ed': electrocuting Edd and blowing up his house in an electrical mushroom cloud AND sending an electrical shock throughout the cul-de-sac AND leaving Edd badly burnt "Tag! You're it!" ---- *'Rolf': adoringly at the huge yellow vegetable "Behold the toil of forty days and forty nights! Rolf can sense your jealousy of Rolf's giant squash. Cry, cry if you must. For Rolf would cry too at the sight of this Venus of the gourd family! You may kiss it if you like." ---- *'Jonny': as a chip falls out of Plank "Look what you did to Plank! He's got brain damage!" Rolf: dazed "The wood has a brain?" ---- *'Ed': a sheep "Woolly Woolly!" Eddy: "How the heck'd we get here!? This isn't what I was remembering." Edd: "I'm confused, Eddy. You originally were flashing back to something you remembered. What was it?" Eddy: "I can't remember now. First Jonny stole my flashback, then Nazz, and now Rolf." Ed: "Oh oh! I know! We were standing next to a… hole in the wall… right after a big… boom, remember?" ---- *'Edd': back from the locker incident "Weren't we just here?" Eddy: "I think Ed just flashed us backwards or something." Ed: "You bet your sweet bippy I did!" [Eddy whacks him with a bowling ball] Eddy: "Hey, what did I tell ya! Only I'm supposed to remember stuff!" Ed: "Run away! Face-sucking bowling ball!" Eddy: "Hey! Lumpy's got it right. he's rewinding us back to start." Edd: "Yes, well. Just mind your speed, Ed." Ed: "Speed Ed? That's me!" Edd: "Ed! No, wait!" ---- *'Young Eddy': Little Edd the 'Bottomwess Ed' scam "Be amazed, kid! Watch bottomwess Ed eat this humungous TV set. For you, only a quarter!" Young Edd: "I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat!" Time Periods (In Order) *Eddy flashes back to when he scammed the Jawbreaker off Jonny 2x4. *Jonny 2x4 flashes back to when Plank got a chip in his forehead. *Kevin flashes back to when Nazz was fat. *Rolf flashes back to when he was in his lazy youth. *Ed flashes back to when a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth. *Eddy (frightened) flashed them back when they locked Sarah in a locker. *Ed flashes back to when a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth... again. *Ed accidentally goes too fast and flashes them back to when Edd first moved in. Trivia *It is never revealed how Eddy and Ed met even though we see how Edd met Ed and Eddy. *This episode reveals a lot about the cast, such as Kevin's hair, Jonny's hair, Jimmy's accident, Nazz's obesity, Plank's missing chip, Rolf's youth and a little bit of what it looked like, and the Eds as small kindergarten kids when they first meet. *Eddy's scamming seemed to start early in his childhood, which says something about when Bro started the lessons alluded to in "Ed in a Halfshell." *The time period that starts at Edd's House go to the right (viewers right) when it goes back in time. But when Ed runs past Edd's house, to the left, they come even longer back in time. This is an error since they should be going into the future in that case, not the past. *While Ed is flash-backing backwards really fast, the second to last one shows Jonny with his head caught in the monkey-bars. This is Jonny as a baby because if you look careful enough, you can see he has more hair than he does now. He is also wearing a diaper, Plank is also there with him. But since Ed goes really fast, most viewers will not notice. *Young Ed is also seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with electric gum *When Edd was badly burnt he was back to normal when Eddy shows Ed and Edd the jawbreaker. *The flashback at the end of the episode shows Edd has been wearing his hat before he met Ed and Eddy. This possibly vetoes its theoretical relation to the mysterious 'Dodgeball incident'. *When Kevin performs a complex dive bomb into the swimming hole he air guitars and calls it 'The Guitar Solo', he then sings "Ding-a-ling-dang-my-ding-a-ling-long", which could be a possible reference to metal band Ministry's famous song 'Jesus Built my Hotrod'. *In Rolf's flashback when Ed is climbing the pole he's wearing the bunny slippers, but when he was being swung at the top of the pole he was wearing his regular shoes. *The clock in the title card is backwards. *There are many fourth wall breaks in this episode when the next flashback scene is pulled. *Eddy claimed that Nazz stole his flashback when it was Kevin who had the flashback. *In Rolf's flashback, when Ed picks up one of the sheep and calls it "Woolly Bully" this is a possible reference to the rock and roll song of the same name. Scams All of them are done during flashbacks *Eddy's Plank disguise *Eds Super Sweeeeets *Bottomwess Ed People who had Flashbacks 1. Eddy 2. Jonny 2x4 3. Nazz and Kevin 4. Rolf 5. Ed Video This clip was provided by hellsniper9114 on youtube. t8tyohYNIMQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with scams